


Pansy Parkinson's Fateful Decision

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Second War with Voldemort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Why Pansy tried to have Harry turned over to Voldemort.





	Pansy Parkinson's Fateful Decision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

_“But he’s there! He’s there! Someone grab him!”“_

_Thank you, Miss Parkinson,” said Professor McGonagall in a clipped voice. “You will leave the Hall first with Mr. Filch. If the rest of your House could follow.”_

from _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_

 

After Filch escorted me outside, I fled. I knew the castle grounds were surrounded, but there was a potting shed behind the greenhouses. It wasn’t much of a hiding place, but it was all I could think of. 

Rocks flew under my feet as I ran. I slowed to catch my breath, glancing back to make sure I wasn’t followed. It was hard to see in the darkness, but I didn’t dare cast _lumos_. Thankfully, the potting shed loomed ahead. I shoved the door open and stumbled inside. My side hurt from running so fast. I collapsed on a pile of empty burlap sacks, breathing heavily. I was safe, for now. I hoped no one would think to search for me. 

The shed’s damp, earthy smell made me queasy. That was nothing new. I’ve been sick every morning for several weeks now. I tried to be quiet about it, but Millicent Bulstrode heard me in the bathroom. It won’t be long before she puts two and two together. She already suspects I’ve been meeting someone in Hogsmeade all year. By now, she and the other Slytherins know I ran away. I’ll be called a coward and a deserter. But I no longer care.

I have to protect the new life I’m carrying. My defensive skills are so poor that I would stand little chance of surviving the coming battle. When I saw Potter in the Great Hall, I thought turning him over to Voldemort was the only sensible solution. But I hadn’t counted on the other houses turning their wands in my direction. It was a bad decision, but one I don’t regret. 

When the battle is over, I will find him.  We’ll go far from here and build a life together. It won’t be easy, convincing him to leave his family and that wretched joke shop. He won’t be happy about what I tried to do to Potter, but I’m sure he’ll understand when he learns the reason. 

After a while, I curled up on the rough sacks to wait.  Soon, Fred will be holding me close.  


End file.
